Minecraft
Minecraft is a licensed theme introduced with the set 21102 Minecraft Microworld (a CUUSOO review qualifier) in June 2012. More sets arrived after it in September 2013 with the continuing license agreement between the LEGO Group and Mojang. LEGO CUUSOO Knowledge Base It is based on the popular indie sandbox game Minecraft. This theme introduced a new kind of figure: the Micro Mob. Background Minecraft is a sandbox indie game originally created by Swedish programmer Markus Persson (Notch) and later developed and published by Mojang. The creative and building aspects of Minecraft allow players to build constructions out of textured cubes in a 3D procedurally generated world. Other activities in the game include exploration, gathering resources, crafting, and combat. Gameplay in its commercial release has four principal modes: survival, which requires players to acquire resources and maintain their health and hunger; adventure, is a game mode intended for player-created maps by limiting some of the gameplay in Minecraft, in which the player cannot directly destroy most blocks to avoid spoiling adventure maps or griefing servers. Most blocks cannot be destroyed without the proper items. However, players can still craft items and interact with mobs, item frames, and paintings; Another gamemode similar to Survival is Hardcore Mode, so once the player dies they cannot respawn.; Spectator mode is a game mode which allows you to fly around to watch the world without interacting with it. Spectator mode can be entered by using the commandand. and creative, where players have an unlimited supply of resources, the ability to fly, and no health or hunger. Set Release History In late December 2011, the concept of a Minecraft-themed set was submitted to LEGO's website CUUSOO. Due to the game's large fanbase and the large LEGO fanbase, the concept received the 10,000 supporters it needed very quickly. The concept went through a long review period, and after going through all of the nescessary product tests, a set was produced, 21102 Micro World, unveiled at LEGO World Copenhagen in February 2012. The set went on sale June 1, 2012. Many units of the set were sold. Due to the popularity of the single set, two more sets, 21105 The Village and 21106 The Nether, were unveiled at San Diego Comic-Con 2013. The sets went on sale September 1, 2013. On November 2, 2013, at MineCon 2013, LEGO announced brand new minifigure-scale Minecraft sets. Fans can leave their input and ideas for the new sets on the LEGO Minecraft Facebook page. Official Press Releases 21102 Micro World 21105 The Village and 21106 The Nether List of sets Characters Micro Mobs Minifigure-scale Mobs Notes * All micromobs are exclusive to the set they are included in. * Micromobs were only included in the first four sets. * However, a micromob zombie was included in 21119 The Dungeon as part of the monster spawner. ** A micromob cave spider was released in 21137 The Mountain Cave inside of a monster spawner. There was not previously an official micromob cave spider released. Trivia * This theme was originally just an Ideas set, but it spawned into a theme. Gallery Minecraftteaser.jpg|A teaser image of the minifig-scale line MINECRAFT BLOCKS LEGO.png|Minecraft blocks in brick form Minecraft Structures.png|Possible set concepts Minecraft Wallpaper 1.png Minecraft Wallpaper 2.png the new end set from lego minecraft facebook.jpg|An image of 21107 The End released on the LEGO Minecraft Facebook page zdhfvbhjsbvsf.jpg|logo Lego Minecraft-page0001.jpg|LEGO.com logo File:2015-LEGO-Minecraft.jpg|The summer 2015 sets lego-minecraft-21123.jpg|The Iron Golem lego-minecraft-21124.jpg|The End Portal Lego-minecraft-21125.jpg|The Jungle Tree House lego-minecraft-21126.jpg|The Wither Minecraft_1HY2017_LEGOdotCOM_336x448.jpg|LEGO.com LEGO Minecraft - The Village of Mythical Mermaids.jpeg|Title card of "LEGO Minecraft: The Village of Mythical Mermaids". Videos LEGO Minecraft ad LEGO Minecraft Cobuild External Links * Official Website References Category:Themes introduced in 2012 Category:Minecraft Category:Themes Category:CUUSOO Category:Current Themes